


Crashing Through The Snow

by DCFanGuy



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCFanGuy/pseuds/DCFanGuy
Summary: The villains of Gotham put their petty differences and competitiveness to one side to make merry with each other but one of them just has to cause even more mischief than before.





	Crashing Through The Snow

They were tied up, side by side and left in a room while loud Christmas music was playing on the other side of the hideout they had broken into. With their mentor on a mission of good will of his own, they knew that it was up to themselves to get out of this particular mess.

“This wasn’t quite what I had in mind for a date,” Batgirl said, struggling in her bonds as she looked out a window to see that snow was falling softly to the ground.

“Tell me about it,” Robin shrugged, also trying to free himself as an unfortunate thought soon creeped into his head. “Do you think maybe we should’ve sat this one out?”

“You saw the way Bruce was,” Batgirl said, reaching towards the back of her utility belt with the little freedom she was afforded. “I think the idea of spending Christmas Eve at home, watching It’s A Wonderful Life would’ve sent him over the edge.”

“I did get him to watch that one year,” Robin smirked as he struggled with freeing his feet which had been tied together but not to the chair he was bound to like Batgirl. “But the Joker also tried to blow up Gotham and had your dad, Bullock and Summer Gleeson hostage as well.”

“Don’t remind me,” Batgirl muttered bitterly. “That clown really does know how to ruin a holiday.”

“If we don’t get out of here, it’ll be a choice selection of bad guys who get to ruin ours,” Robin replied as he noticed that Batgirl was beginning to cut her ropes with something she managed to get from her utility belt.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, a party had been in full swing. Out of the usual 365 days of the year and under the surprising persuasion of Harley Quinn, most of the A list villains of Gotham decided that tonight was the night to put differences aside and their own little bets on who would end up taking out the Tiresome Trio.

Mr Freeze had turned the warehouse into a little bit of a winter wonderland with the fancy settings of his latest freeze gun while Poison Ivy had planted some mistletoe and even allowed Harley to persuade her to decorate a tree to brighten the place up a little. The Riddler had brought some party games that were a bit too confusing for Killer Croc, who insisted on being the DJ for the get together.

Mad Hatter had started the evening with a sophisticated tea party to which even the Joker had managed to compliment him for (which immediately got everyone suspicious). The Penguin had his men from the Iceberg Lounge fetch a catering staff as well as some top shelf alcohol and punch for the party while the Scarecrow and Two Face were instructed to be on their best behaviour as neither of them brought anything other than themselves to the party. 

The tea party followed by the three course meal and an unwanted sing song from Joker and Harley had gone down reasonably well. Each of the villains had gone through their own tale of woe with each of the fur and feathered pests from the last twelve months and then their old rivalries came to the forefront until Croc bursting into tears, which seemed to calm everyone down.

At some point, the Joker and Harley had slipped away but by then everyone was knocking back punch, dancing to festive music and generally not noticing their hosts absences until an eavesdropping Robin and Batgirl crashed through the skylight and the villains were prompted into action. They wanted to continue their party but also took advantage of the opportunity of having leverage over Batman, so they tied up the sidekicks and left them in a locked room for safe keeping.

However the party was beginning to die down and along with the growing impatience for Batman to show up, some of the villains were beginning to realise that they were two baddies.

“Damn it, Harleen!” Ivy scowled as she noticed at least three of the baddies were also standing under the mistletoe. “You boys haven’t forgotten how deadly a kiss can be.”

“Never mind,” Killer Croc said as himself, the Riddler and Penguin all stepped back. Ivy frowned as there had been at least one person at this party she did want to kiss and she wasn’t referred to her dual sided ex, who looked even more vexed than she was.

“That clown double crossed us all!” Two Face shouted, slamming his fist against the wall. He soon picked up his coin to decide how best to get his own back. “Heads he’s gutted, tails he fries.”

“You’re still forgetting Harvey old chum, we’ve got an ace of our own,” the Riddler said, pointing his question mark stick to the door a few feet away from them.

“The Joker and Harley Quinn may want Batman but he’ll want his precious sidekicks even more,” the Penguin said, clutching to his umbrella. “I say we remind him of that.”

Before any of them could advance towards the door, a sharp kick flew it open up and standing before the baddies were both Robin and Batgirl, ready for combat.

“Oh look, they managed to get free,” the Mad Hatter said, still sitting by his table, sipping a cup of tea. He then gestured towards a pot. “Careful for a drop?”

“We’ll pass,” Batgirl said, a little put out by the Mad Hatter’s charitable streak. 

“That’s a shame,” Poison Ivy said, seductively as she began to circle around both Robin and Batgirl, quickly followed by Two Face, the Riddler and Penguin.

With Killer Croc, Scarecrow and Mr Freeze guarding the door, Robin looked up at the broken skylight that had caused them to be caught and bound in the first place. The Riddler also noticed where Robin was looking as well.

“Fight or flight, children,” he smirked as he was pondering an appropriate riddle for this very situation.

“Yes, think what your beloved Batman would do,” the Penguin said as Two Face killed the lights and both Robin and Batgirl could feel like they were being drawn into a far tighter circle than before.

Robin could feel Batgirl grab his hand and both of them shared the same thought.

What would Batman do?

Then they decided on the same action as all of the baddies were that much closer to them. Whether or not, it’s what Batman would’ve done they couldn’t be sure but it was certainly the only thing they could do given their circumstances.

Batman’s Christmas Eve hadn’t been going any better than his allies as he found himself in the Batmobile potentially breaking the speed limit, tearing down the roads of a snowy Gotham on a mission to capture both the Joker and Harley Quinn, only he wasn’t alone. Someone else had managed to get an invite into helping him catch the clown prince and his girlfriend. The same someone who’d normally encourage Batman’s reckless side but this time seemed a little nerved by his hasty driving.

“I might have nine lives,” Catwoman said, trying to get him to exercise a little caution. “But I’d still rather not lose any of them just yet.”

“I knew the Joker couldn’t go one day without causing mayhem,” Batman said, before letting slip. “I’ll have to tell her.”

“You can tell her after we get him back,” Catwoman said, her voice curt but intention sincere. “Now focus on getting them.”

A few feet ahead of them in a dark purple car, the Joker was driving beyond reckless, nearly running over pedestrians and even swerving at different points to both throw Batman off his scent and because he very well could. The top of the car had been open and both Joker and Harley could feel the biting cold and snow, though it didn’t stop Harley from childishly putting out her tongue from time to time to actually taste the snow.

In the trunk of their car was their hostage. They hadn’t bothered tying him up, they just threw him in the back and were delighted with the Caped Crusader chasing them down the road. The Joker had tired at making merry with his fellow rogues and Harley couldn’t bear to be a part from him (though she did miss Ivy). The hostage in question was Commissioner Gordon and he was screaming all kinds of obscenities at both his captors.

“Oh, cheer up, Jimbo,” the Joker smiled like a child on Christmas morning. “It’s a magical night.”

“It sure is, Mista J,” Harley squealed with enthusiasm, admiring a beautiful diamond necklace she had managed to snatch before they shoved Gordon into the trunk.

“Where is old Batsy?” the Joker enquired, too lazy to look at his mirror to see. “Can’t believe he traded the kids in for the cat burglar though. It’s like a double date.”

“They’re gaining on us, Puddin’,” Harley exclaimed as indeed the Batmobile was getting closer and closer to their car. Without being told, Harley hauled a crate from the backseat and lunged it at the Batmobile, causing it to swerve to avoid being hit with it.

“You’re gonna have to try better than that Bat brain,” the Joker smirked turning another corner in the road.

“Puddin’!” Harley shrieked as the next thing that happened was the Joker crashing into a lamppost.

As both the Joker and Harley flew out of the car, the Batmobile stopped and both Batman and Catwoman stepped out to greet them. Both the Joker and Harley were determined not to go without a fight but Batman had quickly countered his move and twisted the clown prince of crime’s arm before slapping on some cuffs to keep him restrained.

“Not this Christmas, clown,” Batman said sternly as he had the Joker by his shirt.  
“You always have to be such a spoilsport, Batman,” the Joker groaned. “Even during Christmas.”

“Open the trunk, Harley,” Catwoman said, having knocked the wind out of Harley’s sails and swiped her mallet from her when the latter tried to attack.

“Thinkin’ we should’ve stayed at the party, Mista J,” Harley moaned, grudgingly opening the trunk to let out a dishevelled Commissioner Gordon.

“Don’t remind me, Harley,” was the last thing the Joker had managed to say before Bullock and a few other cops had quickly arrived to apprehend both the Joker and Harley Quinn.

As Commissioner Gordon thanked Batman and even Catwoman for the rescue, Bullock was busy reading the riot act to both Joker and Harley while Robin and Batgirl also arrived.

“And we thought our night was busy,” Robin said, watching Batgirl look towards her father with concern. Both Gordon and Batgirl shared a look and Robin wondered for a moment if he really knew who she was under the cowl.

“So you and the other Bat managed to get away from every other criminal?” Catwoman asked. “I’m impressed.”

“Two Face killed the lights and Killer Croc ended up knocking out a few people when he thought he was attacking us,” Batgirl said, before adding. “Either way we can take care of ourselves.”

I guess you can,” Batman replied, looking at his two partners in crime with pride. “Let’s go home.”

The three of them looked at each other with contentment while Catwoman decided it was her time to leave. As she watched the three heroes take off in the Batmobile, she perched on a snowy rooftop, her cat Isis sitting behind her, purring softly. Next year though, things would be different.

Merry Christmas, Batman.

\---- The End ----


End file.
